Masayuki Endou
Masayuki Endou (遠藤 正之) is a former Capcom sound designer who joined in the late '90s and first worked on CPS3 title JoJo's Venture ''(and later its revision). During the '00s, Endou usually worked on the VS. series games (with veteran sound designer Satoshi Ise) and then later worked on titles produced by Yoshinori Ono and Ryota Niitsuma. These include ''Street Fighter IV and Marvel vs. Capcom 3, both of which he served as Sound Director. In late 2009, Endou left the company and opened Forcewick, his own sound design studio. Production History *''JoJo's Venture'' (1998) -- Sound Design (as E・Masayuki (Up・Tail)) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Sound Design (as Masayuki Endo) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (PSX Version) (1999) -- Sound Designer (as Masayuki Endo), Adventure's Music Composer (as Masayuki Endo) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Sound Design (as Masayuki Endo) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (2000) -- Sound Design (as Masayuki Endo) *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' (2001/2002) -- Sound Design (as Masayuki Endo) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (2001) -- Sound Designer (as Masayuki Endo) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' (2002/2003) -- Sound Designer (as Masayuki Endo) *''Auto Modellista'' (2002/2003/2004) -- Sound Effect (as Masayuki Endo) *''Chaos Legion'' (PS2 Version) (2003) -- Sound Designer (as Masayuki Endo) *''Chaos Legion'' (PC Version) (2003) -- Special Thanks - Original Game Designers (Chaos Legion for PC) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Arcade and PS2 Versions) (2004) -- Base of Sound Effect *''Shadow of Rome'' (2005) -- Special Thanks (Additional Credits) *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' (2005) -- Sound Remaster (as Masayuki) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Xbox Version) (2005) -- Base of Sound Effect (Arcade Staff), Sound Designer (Consumer Staff) (as Masayuki Endo) *''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' (2006) -- Sound Director & Main Sound Design (Sound Staff) *''Dead Rising'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Capcom Game Development Staff) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (2008) -- Sound Direction & Design *''Street Fighter IV'' (2009) -- Sound Director (Sound Staff), Sound Designer (Sound Staff) *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' (2009) -- Sound Director *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2010) -- Sound Design (as Masayuki Endo) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' (2010) -- Sound Designer (Sound Section Staff) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' (OVA) (2010) -- Sound Director (Sound Department) *''Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition'' (2010/2011) -- Sound Designer (Forcewick) (Sound Section Staff) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (2011) -- Sound Director (Sound Design Section), Sound Designer (Sound Design Section) *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (2011) -- Sound Director (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) (Sound Design Section), Sound Designer (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) (Sound Design Section) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (2011) -- Sound Director (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) (Sound Direction and Sound Design) (Supporting Companies) *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (2012) -- Sound Designer (Sound Section Staff) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver.'' (2012) -- Sound Design (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Staff) (as Masayuki Endo) *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Sound Designer (Sound Designers) (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) *''Monster Hunter 4'' (2013) -- Sound Designer (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) (Sound Design) (Supporting Companies) *''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' (2014) -- Sound Designer (Forcewick) (Sound section Staff) *''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' (2014) -- Sound Designer (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) (Sound Design) *''Street Fighter V'' (2016) -- Lead Sound Designer (Sound Design - Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) *''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard'' (2017) -- Audio Editor (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' (2017) -- Audio Editor (Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd.) Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people